


Into The Crimson Light Together

by McKayRulez



Category: Glass (2019), Split (2016)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Ending, Blood, Death, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: They may leave this world now, but at least they enter the light of the next life together.





	Into The Crimson Light Together

“Stay with me! Stay in the light with me!” She pleaded as she held unto them. Her fingers clenching their bare back for dear life, and her forehead pressed against their smooth chest. 

“We’re here. We’re here with you Casey.” 

A red dot flashed on their pale skin. It steadied and all went quiet except for the sounds of drowning in the background. Then she heard it. 

A loud shot rang in her ears. 

The shock of it all numbed her, but in all of a second that felt like eternity, they fell against her. The brunt of their weight almost toppling her, but she managed with all her strength to ease them down gently. 

Her quivering eyes looked them over. A gunshot through the back and the hole ripped through to the front. Red scarlet blood gushed from pale torn skin. 

Everything was soaked in crimson. 

Including her. 

“No!” 

She took off her Zoo coat and pressed it against their body as hard as she could, trying to slow the flow. 

They reached up and cupped her face with shaky hands, as she stared down at them in horrified tears. 

She pressed her forehead against theirs, eyes closed unable to stop the tears. Her voice trembled. “Please. Don’t leave me.” 

“You’re free now, Casey. Your free.” 

“No!” She sobbed, as she lowered her head.

“I’m sorry.” 

She forced herself to open her eyes. She needed to see them again. Even if it was for the last time. She gazed into his eyes, through the tears. They stared back as their vision began to grow hazy, and she brought her lips to theirs. 

For a few seconds they lingered there, suspended in time. 

Then the magic was broken, by the pounding of police boots storming on their position. 

When she backed out of the kiss, she realized a cold chill had set over her and her vision darkened around the edges. She looked down and it took her brain a few seconds to process what she was looking at. 

The bullet passed through their body and punctured through her own on the other side. 

She never felt it because of the shock. 

Her blood was pooling unto the ground and mixing with theirs. 

They were both going into the light and staying there together after all. 

Her body crumbled against theirs on the ground, as numbness from blood loss took over. 

She couldn’t feel their chest move under her head. They weren’t breathing. This fact was only loosely realized in her mind. 

For some reason in her stunned realization as she lay dying and her vision turned black, the only thing she could think of was the fact her shirt was dirty now. 

She’d have to take it off now.


End file.
